Por primera vez
by Rolling Girl
Summary: ¡Estúpido día horrible, estúpidas tiendas, estúpido regalo, estúpida nieve! No era un secreto para nadie que Yamato Ishida odiaba las festividades navideñas, y esta no sería la excepción. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Oneshot. Mimato.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por primera vez<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Estúpido día horrible, estúpidas tiendas, estúpido regalo, estúpida nieve!

– Estúpida navidad… – dijo un fastidiado rubio al entrar a su departamento, arrojando las llaves en el buró de la entrada y dirigiéndose hacia a la sala, donde se dejó caer en el sofá.

Lucía molesto.

No era novedad que Yamato Ishida odiaba las festividades navideñas desde hace tiempo, pues llevaba bastantes años pasándola completamente solo. Takeru siempre se iba a Francia con su madre, y todos sus amigos la pasaban con sus familiares o parejas. Y aunque con la fama que tenía podía darse el lujo de ir a la fiesta que quisiera, Navidad era una noche en la que no le apetecía hacer nada.

Se suponía que esta vez sería distinto para él, pues sería el primer año que no la pasaría solo, ya que cierta personita que adoraba las festividades le había prometido que estaría con él y le haría cambiar de parecer sobre la Navidad.

Pero… ¡Oh sorpresa!

Había llamado hace menos de una hora cancelando el plan, ya que supuestamente sus padres llegaron de improvisto a la ciudad para pasar la Noche Buena con ella y obviamente no pudo negarse. Cosa que lo había hecho enfurecer.

Y sí, él sabía que ella adoraba a sus padres y llevaba meses sin verlos. Era una _niña bien_, una niña de familia. Por lo tanto si ellos le habían dado la sorpresa, no podía hacerles el feo, no estaba en su personalidad.

Lo entendía e incluso en otras circunstancias habría tratado de ser comprensivo, ¡pero no en estas! Por supuesto que no.

La chica sabía lo mucho que él detestaba la Navidad y ella, prometiéndole que tendrían una gran cena, esta misma mañana lo había mandado al centro de la cuidad a comprar todo lo necesario para hacer pavo, alegando que ella sería quien cocinaría y que no se iba a arrepentir.

"_Pero ve temprano, porque luego no alcanzarás nada."_

Esas fueron sus palabras.

¡Lo había hecho levantarse temprano en pleno invierno, y lo peor es que las calles estaban atascadas de nieve y ni siquiera se podía manejar ni caminar sin dificultad! Esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de la Navidad, siempre tenía que nevar.

Y cuando pensaba en que tal vez estaba exagerando su enojo, recordaba lo último que había sucedido. Por primera vez en toda su vida se había pasado horas y horas de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo perfecto, sufriendo de embotellamientos, pisotones y de señoras histéricas haciendo sus compras de última hora.

¿Todo para qué?

¡Para nada, porque ella le había cancelado de último minuto!

Estaba seguro, no estaría tan molesto si se lo hubiera dicho con tiempo y no hubiera que tenido que pasar un día tan malo.

Oh, pero nunca olvidaría la odisea del regalo.

. . .

_– Estúpido tráfico. – bufó el rubio una vez que estacionó su automóvil. – Estúpido centro comercial._

_Y es que estaba a reventar y había tenido que estacionarse casi a diez cuadras, por lo que ahora caminaba, a como podía, entre la nieve. Oh, y cuando al fin entró al lugar, las cosas no mejoraron. Estaba infestado de gente, y lo peor del caso era que habían tiendas y tiendas por doquier y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que regalar._

_– Estúpidas tiendas._

_Sí, definitivamente esa era su palabra favorita del día. Ya la había utilizado durante toda la mañana, cuando se levantó a las nueve en punto para ir al almacén central de Tokyo a comprar todo lo necesario para una cena navideña, según la lista que ella le había dado. Lo único bueno era que, por lo temprano que era, no tuvo que lidiar con la gente. Seguramente sería muy extraño ver a una estrella de rock paseando con un carrito de almacén, haciendo las compras._

_Pero bueno, eso ya había acabado y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de un concurrido centro comercial. Ya estaba de mal humor y eso que lo peor aún no sucedía. Cuando apenas tomó la determinación de comenzar a caminar, una horda de fanáticas locas lo rodeó por completo, dejándolo sin escapatoria. ¡Demonios! ¡Había olvidado que por eso no salía NUNCA a lugares públicos!_

_¿El tiempo que perdió tomándose fotos, dando autógrafos y tratando de ser amable con las fans?_

_Una hora era poco._

_Y el escándalo de las fanáticas no habría parado si los guardias de seguridad no hubieran intervenido. Aunque claro, pudieron haber intervenido antes de que fuera ULTRAJADO CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD._

_– Lo sentimos mucho, le prometemos que no volverá a pasar. – se habían disculpado._

_Suspiró. Obstáculo superado. Podía estar relativamente tranquilo, pues el gerente del centro comercial había puesto a todos los guardias alerta para que no se le acercaran, aunque nunca faltaba una que otra desquiciada._

_Pero bueno, ahora debía concentrarse en lo que importaba…_

_¿Qué podría regalarle?_

_Pasó sus ojos azules por las tiendas que tenía a su alrededor, analizándolas en busca del regalo ideal._

_¿Una bufanda?_

_Muy cliché._

_¿Dulces?_

_Muy tonto._

_¿Peluche?_

_Ella ya tenía suficientes._

_Siguió caminando sin quitar la vista de las tiendas, la mayoría llenas de gente desesperada por comprar. Se alegraba de no tener que regalarle nada a nadie más, pues no quería imaginarse así de histérico por compras navideñas nunca en su vida._

_Las tiendas eran interminables, además de que habí__an áreas en las que ni siquiera se podía caminar. Uhm, ¿cuáles eran sus otras opciones de obsequio?_

_¿Un suéter?_

_No, ella era demasiado especial con la ropa._

_¿Lencería?_

_Sinceramente, a esta tienda le dedicó un vistazo más largo que a las otras, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza y se alejó cuanto antes._

_Por Dios, hasta el frío se le había quitado._

_¿Qué le habría comprado ella a él? Con lo detallista que solía ser, era obvio que le había comprado algo con, por lo menos, una semana de anticipación. ¿Pero qué sería?_

_Seguramente algo tonto que alegaría haber comprado con mucho cariño._

_Sí, lo más probable es que así sería, pero se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que de ser así, no le molestaría en lo absoluto._

_Y de pronto y para empeorar su ya pésimo día, sintió la luz del flash de una cámara a sus espaldas. Miró a su alrededor, sólo para confirmar que efectivamente, toda la gente lo estaba mirando, susurrando entre ellos y tomándole fotos descaradamente._

_¡Qué estúpido era todo! ¡Estúpidas personas sin una pizca de vergüenza! ¡Estúpidas miradas insistentes! ¡Estúpida festividad absurda y comercial!_

_Sí, su paciencia se estaba agotando._

_¿Sería muy malo rendirse?_

_Después de todo ella le había dicho que no era necesario que le comprara regalo alguno, y él estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, pero Taichi se lo impidió, ya que según él, las mujeres siempre decían eso, pero no era verdad._

_"Ya me ha pasado, así que te lo advierto, si no le das nada, se va a molestar."_

_Esas habían sido las palabras del moreno._

_– Tengo que comprar algo rápido y salir de aquí. – susurró acomodándose mejor la bufanda. Mientras más parte del rostro le cubriera, mejor._

_Y ahí, como si fuera obra del cielo, se encontró parado frente a una renombrada joyería llena de estanterías que mostraban muchísima variedad de joyas, todas muy hermosas, sin duda. ¡Perfecto! Ahí podría encontrar un buen regalo._

_– ¿B-busca algo, señor Ishida? – le preguntó la encargada una vez que entró._

_Era una joven no mayor de veintiún años, que lo miraba completamente roja. Oh, genial, otra fanática. Y no que tuviera algo en contra de ellas, realmente les agradecía el apoyo, pero en un día tan horrible como este, Yamato Ishida odiaba a todo el mundo._

_– No soy señor. – respondió, tratando de sonar cortés. – Y no, no busco nada, pasear por joyerías sin razón alguna es una nueva costumbre mía. – dijo con sarcasmo._

_– ¿D-disculpe? – preguntó confundida._

_Oh, qué bueno que la chica estaba demasiado embobada viéndolo como para darse cuenta de lo grosero que fue su comentario._

_– Busco un regalo para alguien. – dijo cortante._

_– ¡No puede ser, que maravilla, Yamato Ishida está en mi tienda! – se escuchó una voz grave. – ¡Quítate Zoe, yo me encargo!_

_Una robusta señora se había acercado, empujando literalmente a la pequeña encargada y tomando ambas manos del rubio, sacudiéndolas exageradamente._

_– ¡Es un placer tenerte aquí, mis hijas de adoran, así que ni pienses que te irás sin darme un autógrafo para cada una! – exclamó, sin soltarlo de las manos._

_Yamato tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en explotar._

_– Yo sólo… quiero comprar un obsequio._

_– ¡No te preocupes, aquí tengo bastantes cosas finas que volverían loca a cualquier señorita! – dijo la mujer. – Ay, ¡pero primero déjame abrazarte, no solamente mis hijas son fanáticas tuyas!_

_Y sin esperar respuesta, la robusta mujer saltó de algún modo u otro el mostrador y estrujó a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas, sacándole el aire. ¡Dios santo, esa mujer lo estaba asfixiando entre sus voluminosos pechos y no era una situación NADA agradable!_

_¡Estúpida vieja demente!_

_– ¡Eres mucho más guapo en persona! – exclamó separándose del rubio, quien parecía estar en estado vegetal. – Perdona mi poco profesionalismo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Voy por la cámara, espérame aquí! – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y escabulléndose a la parte trasera de la tienda._

_Yamato bufó con fastidio. Realmente ya nada podría empeorar su día. O eso era lo que quería creer..._

_Pero justo en ese momento, recibió la llamada que lo hizo explotar._

_– ¿Hola, Yama? – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. – Te… tengo malas noticias… verás…_

. . .

Había tenido un día horrible. Pensó que al final valdría la pena porque estaría con ella, pero no, la vida no podía darle la oportunidad de pasar una "Feliz Navidad".

– Como si me importara. – bufó molesto, cerrando los ojos.

Apenas estaba atardeciendo, por lo que una siesta no le vendría mal, ya que no había dormido casi nada. Ya en la noche ordenaría una pizza y después volvería a dormir. Total, llevaba años haciendo eso en Navidad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos después de esa larga siesta y miró hacia la ventana, notó que el cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro, ¿cuanto tiempo habría dormido? ¿Qué hora era? Se levantó del sofá con pesadez y miró la hora en su costoso reloj de mano. Oh, eran las diez de la noche, definitivamente no le había hecho bien levantarse tan temprano.

– Supongo que es hora de cenar. – dijo para sí mismo, aunque realmente no tenía hambre.

Tomó su iPhone de la mesa y se dispuso a llamar a cualquier restaurante de comida rápida para que le trajeran algo, pero al verse encerrado en ese enorme y solitario apartamento, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar allí. Era extraño, estaba más frío que de costumbre.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de ahí. Después de todo, sólo había un lugar al que podía ir.

Para suerte de Yamato, no había tráfico en la ciudad, y bueno, seguramente todos estarían pasándola en familia o en alguna fiesta navideña, era obvio que las calles estuvieran desérticas, así que llegar a su destino le tomó menos que de costumbre.

Era una especie de mirador, el cual de día parecía un lugar muy común, pero en la noche se volvía otra cosa, pues debido a lo alejado que estaba de las luces de la ciudad, se podían apreciar la luna y las estrellas en su máximo esplendor, y eso no era todo, lo mejor era que regalaba una vista sorprendente, el océano.

Sacó uno de sus cigarros del bolsillo de su abrigo y se fue acercando al barandal mientras lo encendía. La noche estaba helada y la altura del lugar lo hacía más frío, pero a él no le importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse encerrado viendo televisión, seguramente estaban pasando el mismo maratón navideño de todos los años. Mi pobre angelito, Santa Cláusula, El Grinch, ya se las sabía de memoria.

Terminó su cigarrillo y después se recargó en el barandal, dejándose llevar por el panorama que tenía frente a él. Era una visión hermosa, era por eso que siempre venía a este lugar cuando quería pasar un rato agradable, alejado de todo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, cuando al fin decidió volver a mirar la hora en su reloj, faltaban media hora para que Noche Buena terminara y fuera oficialmente Navidad. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y después tomó otro cigarrillo de su saco, pero cuando estuvo a punto de encenderlo, escuchó pasos detrás de él.

El rubio puso sus sentidos alerta y giró sigilosamente la cabeza para mirar de reojo a la persona que se acercaba, y clara fue la sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio a una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel a escasos metros de distancia de él.

– Mimi… – exclamó sorprendido, girándose por completo. – ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí?

– Después de la cena les dije a mis padres que me sentía mal y escapé. – dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él.

– Pero… ¿cómo supiste que aquí estaba?

– Yama, te conozco bien. Siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste.

– No estoy... triste. – respondió de inmediato, desviando la mirada. – Sube al auto, te llevaré de vuelta con tus padres.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! – exclamó fingiendo indignación, y después se recargó en el barandal, mirando hacia el cielo. – Hoy la luna está hermosa...

– Se van a preocupar si no te ven en tu habitación. – dijo, ignorando los comentarios de la chica. – Además, sé que los extrañabas mucho, deberías aprovechar y pasar tiempo con ellos.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

– Sí, los extraño. – replicó. – Pero quiero estar contigo esta Navidad, es la primera que pasaremos juntos.

– Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de nada. Tuve un pésimo día. – sinceró desganado. – Además sabes bien lo que pienso de estas...

– Absurdas festividades, lo sé. – completó la castaña, interrumpiéndolo. – Pero no me quieras regresar a casa, fue un largo camino hasta acá y ya me disculpé por haberte cancelado la cena a último momento...

– Sí, ya te dije que no importa. – replicó él, recargándose de nuevo en el barandal, justo al lado de Mimi.

– Claro que importa, con sólo mirar tu cara puedo darme cuenta de que la estabas pasando mal. – dijo la ojimiel. – Pero para eso estoy aquí, ¿no me regalas una sonrisa?

El rubio la miró de reojo y bufó. De haber sabido que quería un regalo así, no se habría metido a ese centro comercial del infierno. Lástima que en estos momentos tampoco podía darle eso. No solía sonreír sin razón, y menos en un día así.

– No ando de ánimos, Mimi, lo siento. – respondió, aún sin mirarla.

– Cuando yo me siento así, me alegro cantando. – exclamó la chica, también perdida en la vista nocturna. – Si canto para ti, tal vez te alegres. – no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. – ¡Y cómo es Navidad, cantaré villancicos!

Y dicho esto, la castaña comenzó a tararear una suave y dulce melodía, perteneciente a "O Holy Night", al parecer no se sabía toda la canción, puesto a que algunos pedazos los cantaba y otros solamente los tarareaba, pero eso no quitaba que definitivamente Mimi Tachikawa tenía la voz más bella que hubiera escuchado jamás. Siempre que la escuchaba cantar era como si estuviera soñando...

La chica continuaba con su canto mientras él trataba inútilmente de ignorarla. Levantó su vista hacia el cielo y después la miró de reojo disimuladamente. Tenía una perfecta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosas y su largo cabello volaba con la brisa invernal.

Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta...

Era como si la hubiera soñado para él y ese sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.

Y ahora ya no la miraba de reojo, estaba completamente perdido en esa chica que tenía a su lado, tan perdido que no se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado de cantar. Y cuando ella lo volteó a ver, él de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Mimi iba a decir algo, pero al dudar se mordió los labios y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó el rubio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso canto tan mal? – exclamó ella sonriente, parándose en puntas para quedar cerca de su rostro. – ¿Mi niñito grande sigue de mal humor? – dijo haciendo un exagerado puchero.

Yamato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

– ¿Q-qué rayos estás diciendo?

– ¡Ah, sonreíste! – exclamó, soltando una alegre risita.

– Mimi, te llevaré ahora mismo con tus padres.

– ¡No quiero! – dijo negando con la cabeza, abrazándolo con más fuerza. – ¡No moveré un sólo dedo de aquí!

El rubio soltó un suspiro al aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Mimi sin duda era un caso especial o tal vez tenía poderes, ya que ahora se encontraba sonriendo, totalmente incrédulo ante la actitud de la chica, tan digna de ella.

– Amor, ¿acaso te estás burlando de mí? – preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo. – ¿O es que te estás riendo conmigo?

– Ya, tú ganas, no te voy a llevar con tus papás. – replicó este, pasando su brazo por los hombros de esta y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

Mimi recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, adoraba estar así con su novio.

– La noche es joven, hay que pasarla juntos. – propuso despegándose un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Juntos?

El rubio no tardó mucho en encontrarle doble sentido a las palabras de la chica, cosa que ella notó de inmediato debido al extraño e intenso modo en el que la miraba.

– ¡Y-yo no me refería a eso, pervertido! – exclamó, completamente roja.

– Oh, pero debes admitir que no sería mala idea. – replicó, sonriéndole de modo insinuante.

Mimi tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues si el chico le seguía sonriendo de ese modo, sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa y no era el lugar adecuado.

– ¡Tengo planeada una velada de Navidad perfecta! – dijo tratando de reponerse de lo anterior. – Tal vez ya no haya tiempo de hacer el pavo, pero tengo mis recetas secretas, además...

– Mimi, ya va a ser media noche, no es hora de cenar, y si mal no recuerdo, ya cenaste con tus padres.

– ¡Pero yo te prometí una Navidad inolvidable! – replicó. – Quería que fuera especial y diferente...

– Ya lo es, créeme... ha sido completamente diferente a cualquier otra. – dijo recordando todas las cosas por las que había pasado en el transcurso del día. – Y que hayas venido cuando pensé que la pasaría solo, la hace especial.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

– Me alegra que pienses así...

– Creo que por tu culpa me he vuelto bipolar, tienes la extraña habilidad de cambiar mi estado de ánimo radicalmente... – sinceró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Es una habilidad difícil de perfeccionar, pero creo que el tiempo me ha hecho buena. – respondió, soltando una suave carcajada.

Yamato entonces fue como si se perdiera en sus risas, en esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan perfecto? Un ser que estaba tan destinado para él. Era increíble como Mimi podía cambiar su panorama con tan sólo aparecerse. Siempre que la veía a los ojos podía ver todo ese amor reflejado, era algo tan mágico que las palabras no podrían describirlo...

Y sin pensarlo un segundo más, tomó a la chica de la muñeca y tiró de ella para envolverla en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Mimi sonrió contra su hombro y correspondió al abrazo pasando sus manos por la cintura del rubio.

– Gracias por regalarme esa sonrisa... – dijo la castaña con sinceridad, recargando su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

– Gracias a ti... – y es que ella era su razón de sonreír.

Mimi se separó del pecho del chico sin romper el abrazo y alzó el rostro para mirarlo directo a esos zafiros azules que tanto le encantaban, y sin pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos y se paró de puntas para unir sus labios con los de este en un beso que fue correspondido al instante.

La chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Yamato mientras él la rodeó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para después dejarse llevar. Y lo que comenzó con un beso dulce se tornó en poco tiempo en uno más apasionado e intenso, tan intenso como lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ninguno de los dos habría roto el beso de no ser porque comenzaron a sentir pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos, coronando el mágico momento.

Estaba nevando.

– Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a amanecer resfriados. – dijo él. – Subamos al auto para irnos.

– ¿Iremos a tu casa? – preguntó. – Puedo preparar un chocolate caliente, es lo mejor para mantenernos en calor en estas épocas.

El chico sonrió con picardía.

– No creo que sea _lo mejor_, hay otras maneras...

– No puede ser, ¿sigues con eso? – exclamó Mimi entendiendo perfectamente sus intenciones.

– ¿Entonces es un _no_?

Mimi se mordió los labios antes de responder.

– No... exactamente... – replicó sonrojada. – ¡Pero primero el chocolate caliente!

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante las reacciones de su novia. Lo que comenzó como un típico y horrible día de Navidad se había transformado a todo lo contrario en poco tiempo. Ya hasta se había olvidado de toda la osadía que tuvo que pasar. No podía creer que en cuestión de minutos su sola presencia lo estuviera haciendo reconsiderar sus sentimientos de odio hacia la Navidad.

Era la primera que pasaba con ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba sonriendo en Navidad. Y estaba seguro, mientras ella estuviera a su lado, las navidades de ahora en adelante serían perfectas.

– Feliz Navidad, Mimi. – sorprendentemente, él lo había dicho primero.

La chica sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– Feliz Navidad, Yama.

.

* * *

><p><strong>24Diciembre/2011.**

**Notas de la autora navideña (?):**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Wuuu, les confieso que no pensaba escribir este Oneshot, pero mi espíritu de amor hacia la Navidad no me dejó tranquila hasta que lo terminé. Es una historia cortita, pero creo que cumple con el mensaje que quise transmitir, si es que hay alguno, hahaha. Ow, adoro a Mimi y a Yama juntos, lo sabían, ¿verdad?**

**Así que bueno, espero les guste, pues es mi regalo de navidad para todos los amantes de estas fechas y por supuesto, del Mimato.**

**Por ahora me despido, espero que la pasen muy bonito en estas festividades, sean felices y que la vida los llene de muchas bendiciones. Oh, y aprovecho para desearles un próspero año nuevo. ¡Que tengan un gran 2012! Les mando un gran abrazo.**

**¡No se olviden de dejar su review, me harían un lindo regalo de Navidad :D!**

**Con amor:**  
><strong>Rolling Girl <strong>  
><strong>aka: Gravi ~ <strong>


End file.
